Sapphire Stranger
by L0V3 4 wRiting xo
Summary: After a long trail of tears and broken dreams Lily finds herself working at an upscale strip club in Las Vegas. When she finally thinks her life has fallen into place, a person from her past returns and screws everything up all over again. LOLIVER.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana **

My soft golden hair blew into my eyes as the cool summer night breeze of Nevada brushed against my tanned, bare legs. I pulled my sweatshirt closer to my body as I began walking to my car.

"Hey Lily!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned to see Angie running behind me, or running as much as she could in her five inch platform heels. I gave her a smile as her strides began to slow down as she saw me turn to look at her.

"Do you think you could give me a ride home? Dan's at his mom's and..." she started. But I cut her off.

"Not a problem, hop in," I said as I fumbled around for my car keys in my purse. Once I finally reached them I unlocked my car and we both got in.

"Busy night," Angie said, leaning her head back.

"Yea well. It's graduation time, all those pretty little prep boys graduate, get a hold of Daddy's car keys and, next thing you know, their down here, trying to pass for twenty-one year olds" I said as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yea, true," Angie said laughing, "God, I cannot wait for college grad time, I can just imagine, hot college guys with a fresh new degree in hand, coming to the club," She closed her eyes and let out a long breath.

"You get way to much pleasure out of this," I said looking over at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least I know how to have fun, you haven't been with a single guy since Brett left," She said looking over at me. I pursed my lips, holding back my temper. I hated it when she brought Brett up.

"Sorry, I know that you-" she started.

"It's fine," I said quickly, staring out at the lit road in front of me. The rest of the ride back was silent other than Angie occasionally singing along to the radio. Once we arrived at her apartment building she quickly got out of the car. She gave me a smile before she walked off.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at nine?" she said, leaning her head through the passenger's seat door.

"As always," I said, smiling back at her.

"Look, Lil, don't let what I said about Brett bother you too much," she said sweetly. I shook my head and gave her a consoling smile.

"I won't" I said.

"Good," she said before closing the car door, blowing me a kiss, and walking off. Once she was inside I pulled out of the parking lot and got back on the road. It was about a ten minute drive from her apartment to my own. But then again, a lot can happen in ten minutes, I learned that the night of my high school graduation. When I went from good girl to bad, wholesome to slut, and best friend to worst enemy. All in the matter of ten minutes or less. I ruined my life.

Once I reached my apartment building I gently yanked my keys out of the ignition as I grabbed the duffel bag that sat in the back seat of my car. I looked around the dark and nearly empty parking lot before walking across the pavement, through the large glass doors and into the well lit lobby.

"Miss Truscott," the lobbyist said as he nodded in my direction. I gave him a smile as I walked to the elevator. He knew me from the club, he had been a client of mine for quite some time now. Once I was in the elevator, I pressed the button for the fifth floor. Slowly, the elevator rose until it stopped on my floor. I got out, and began walking towards my apartment.

As soon I walked through the door of my home I was greeted by the love of my life, Dexter, a Pug I had adopted nearly two years ago, the day that Brett had left.

"Hey boy," I said to him as I threw my stuff down on the floor and walked over to the couch, Dexter trailing close behind me. As soon as I sat down I yanked off the shoes I had been wearing. My feet were, as usual, swollen, from nearly eight hours of dancing. I sighed and closed my eyes, I didn't even bother to change out of my short denim shorts and large sweatshirt before laying my head back on the couch and closing my eyes. I felt Dexter jump up onto my feet and curl up beside me. His hot breath hit my leg as slowly, I began to drift off to sleep.

My life had taken a dramatic U-turn after the incident on graduation night. Only a few weeks later I basically dropped everything and moved to L.A. I don't know what the hell I was hoping to find there. I guess, I just wanted a fresh start, a new beginning. I was partially hoping to make it big, like an actor, or singer. But I guess you could call Los Angeles the city of false hopes, because that's all it gave me. You know how in movies, the nobody girl moves to L.A and wows everyone with her breathtaking talent. Well, I sure as hell did not wow anyone. For a year I worked at a Burger King. Then got a job at Home Depot and considered it the job of a life time, well compared to what I had been doing, it was pretty damn good. One by one I watched people I work with sign contracts for modeling, sining, acting. After all, that's what most of the nobody's in L.A are. People dreaming of making it big. I watched nearly fifteen people got from jeans and stained orange polo shirt, to designer little black dress with Dolce & Gabanna pumps. But, I was left in the dust. Still wearing my ugly orange apron, mixing up paint colors for a living. That was until I met Brett. I will never forget the day he walked through the freakishly huge front door of the Home Depot. He looked completely out of place. His dress pants and tie looked completely out of place in the paint covered jeans and stained wife beaters attire I was used to seeing. In his hand he held a small paint chip. A pink one. He slowly walked over to my station, his bright white teeth exposed through his parted lips.

_"Can I help you sir?" I asked him, nearly breathless, God, he looked even more beautiful up close. _

_"Ya, I was wondering if you could match this color for me?" he said as he handed me the dull pink paint chip. _

_"I think I can do that," I said as I smiled nervously. I slowly walked over to Gina and handed the chip over to her. Then, I walked back to the counter, where I continued to price some new paint rollers. _

_"Did that hurt?" he asked me. I looked up from the full box of paint rollers and up at him._

_"Did what hurt?" I asked looking at him curiously. He pointed to his nose._

_"The piercing," he replied, referring to the diamond stud I wore in my nostril. _

_"Oh," I said embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. _

_"Yea, a little," I said smiling. He nodded. _

_"My sister just got one, I was... curious," he said. I nodded._

_"Your sister huh?" I said, taking a step closer to him._

_"Yea, well, either that or I was just trying to start up a conversation, you can decide," He said as he leaned on the counter._

_"I see," I said smiling, looking down at the ground. When I looked up I was captured by his huge gorgeous blue eyes. And just then, It was as if the entire world froze around us. All that was there, was us. Silence fell over us as our eyes held each other in a deadlock. _

_"here's ya' paint," Gina said, breaking us apart. Both our stares fell as we laughed nervously. Gina stared at us both. _

_"Hope I wasn't interuptin' anything," she said in her deep Brooklyn accent. _

_"Thanks Gina," I said before she walked off. I reluctantly took a few steps away to reach the cash register for his check-out. _

_"So, who's the pink paint for?" I asked him as I slowly typed in the bar code, not wanting him to leave just yet. _

_"My sister," he said, reaching for his wallet. _

_"The same sister who just got her nose pierced?" I asked him, eyebrows raised. He laughed._

_"No, the sister who just had twin girls, thought I'd help her out a bit with the room design," He said as he handed me his visa. I scanned it through the machine. _

_"Well, thank you very much, Brett Young," I said, reading his name from his card as I handed him back the receipt. He quickly signed it an handed it back. _

_"It was nice meeting you Ms. Lily," he said, squinting to read my name tag. He reached out his hand and I took it. We shook hands and then I unwillingly released his hand from my grip. _

_"You know Lily, maybe we can grab a bit to eat after you get off," he suggested. I smiled. I felt like jumping up and down and screaming at the top of my lungs. _

_"I'd love that," I said as a shy smile shone across my lips. _

And everything had basically gone down hill from there, our relationship, my life, my career, the whole nine yards. After Brett and I moved to Las Vegas I began working at the Sapphire, a rather upscale and expensive strip club. When Brett and I broke up I started devoting my life to my dancing, or stripping rather. It's not some dirt slutty job like it may seem. I happen to work for a more sophisticated club then normal ones. I get paid well, the guys are hot, and occasionally you can even find a celebrity at the club. While it may not be the ideal career, it's the best I've ever had.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I pulled into the parking lot a little after eight. It was a Saturday night, always the best. The bachelor parties were always here on Saturdays, and they always pay nice tips. I quickly got out of my car, my duffel bag with my change of clothes in hand. I entered through the back of the building. I already saw a few limos parked near the entrance. This was the one time in the whole weak I was actually excited to get to work. I walked into the locker room to see a few girls by the mirror applying make-up from the last shift. I was always an early comer for my shift, better known as the hotties shift. The owner only put the best out during prime time, nine to five. And if you even got considered for the prime time, you were pretty damn lucky.

After about an hour or so, I was changed into my tiny bikini top and g-string. My hair was done, my make up was finished, I was ready to be the thrill of these guy's lives. I took one last look at myself in the mirror, I pushed up my breasts and began to walk out of the locker room. I met up with Dani behind the stage.

"God, there are some hot ass bachelors out there tonight," She said looking over at me. I gave her a quick smile before walking out on the floor. I was met by tons of men's eyes, scanning my body. I saw Angie from across the room, coming from one of the private rooms. A very horny older man trailing close behind her. I gave her a smile as she closed her eyes and shook her head. I let out a laugh, No matter how long you've been doing this I don't think you ever get used to old guys grabbing your boobs.

"I saw a pretty hot bachelor over at table nine," she said with a smirk on her face, "think he's looking for a lap dance,"

"you're not taking him?" I asked her curiously.

"Hell no honey, this ones all yours," she said before walking off. I smiled to myself. Finally, my first thrill of the night. I seductively walked over to table nine. The lights were dimmed. I could hardly make out his face.

"Heard you're looking for a dance huh?" I asked. It was obvious it was a bachelor party. you could easily tell by the eager hoots that came from the pack of men. I gave them all a flirty smile.

"So uh," I said taking a step closer to them, "Which one of you's the groom to be?" I asked in my sexiest voice.

"That would be me," a short haired man said timidly. I wanted to laugh. Poor guy, this must be his first time. I gave him a wink as he sat his beer down. I slowly climbed onto him and began grinding my hips against his. I perched myself up on his lap, I pushed my boobs in his face. But unlike most men, he looked up, at my face. But then I realized who it was. His eyes made my body stop moving against his. And his eyes that were once full of pleasure began to fade into confusion. This wasn't some hot bachelor, this was...

"Oliver?"

**A/N: I really don't know why I decided to right this. lol. Weird idea I know. I told myself I wouldn't star any new stories until I finished some of my other ones, but I really couldn't help it. So anyways, I know this may be a bit out of the norm, but tell me what you think, I tried to make it a T as possible. Rating may change though. I tried to make Lily's past seem a bit mysterious so if I continue this, I'll have some twists and turns that I could do.**

**Well anyways, be completely truthful about what you think. This was a totally out of the blue idea so.. ya. please review and tell me if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana **

I felt as if the entire club was staring at me. It felt like every lap dance, private dance, topless dance, pole dance, had frozen. And all the strippers, men and the one or two wives in the building were staring at us. The hooting and grunts from the pack of men with Oliver had silenced.

Neither one of us moved. I stayed there, perched on his lap, my breasts still only a few inches from his face.

"Lily..." he said. Snapping me out of my trance.

"I'm sorry," I said timidly as I began to back away from him. I heard a few "_What the hell?'s" _come from the group of guys. Oliver opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He only shook his head. Our eyes stayed connected until I finally turned to walk away. It was then I could feel the tears begin to fall.

_I looked at Jeff. His eyes filled with anger, and hurt as he stared at Oliver and me. I grasped the thin white sheet against my goose bump covered skin. _

_"What the hell?" Jeff murmured. I looked over at him. _

_"Jeff no this..." I started. Then I realized his face was scrunching up. And his eyes were getting misty. Oh shit, he was drunk. _

_"You bitch!" he yelled. I turned away from. He got like this sometimes, I just needed to let him relax and then we can talk about this reasonably. _

_"SLUT!" he called out again._

_"Jeff-" I said. Oliver stayed silent. He didn't dare say a word. _

_"I hate you!" he yelled at me. I could feel the tears trickling down my bright red cheeks. There was a long pause before Jeff said anything else._

_"Well bitch, don't you have something so say for yourself?" he yelled. Taking a few steps into the room. Oliver opened his mouth. Possibly ready to defend me. But Jeff stopped him._

_"And you son of a bitch I swear to God if you talk I'll kill you," I knew it was an empty threat. He said those things all the time. But, he never meant them. By now, he was at the edge of the bed. Practically in my face. I could feel his breath on my cheek. _

_"whore," he breathed down my neck. I shut my eyes. I wouldn't break down this time. _

_"Just shut the hell up," Oliver said. Oh God, no. I wanted to slap Oliver. I looked over at him as he hid his eyes behind his long bangs. _

_"What'd you just say?" I heard Jeff say. I turned away from him for a minute to look at Oliver. But, before I could have a chance to look back at Jeff, a reflection from his hand caught my eye. It was a reflection from the semi-automatic pistol he held in his hands. _

"Lily?" I heard someone say, followed by the sound of high heels against the cold white tile floor. I looked out from the bathroom stall. From the small rose tattoo above her ankle, I knew it was Kacey. I sniffed a few times before I pushed open the stall door.

"My God girl, what happened to you?" She asked. I shook my head. It was stupid. It really was. I need to just shake it off and go back to work. Kacey walked back over to the mirror and began adjusting her small bikini top.

"Did some perv grab you again?" she asked. I shook my head again. Kacey sighed as she flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder, and adjusted it so it covered the seems of her bikini top, making her look topless.

"Look hun, someone put me down for the pole now, but if you want to switch with me, I'll go on the floor and you can be onstage," She said sweetly. I smiled and glanced down at the floor.

"Yea thanks, I think I'll take you up on that," I said smiling. Kacey smiled back.

"Look I don't know what's wrong with you but I'm always here to talk, kay?" she added before walking back out of the room. Once she left I turned to look at myself in the mirror. My bangs fell right below my scar from grad night. Hiding it better than makeup ever could. Although I wish I could paint cover up across my mind and heart. To help me hide it from myself. To make it seem like it never happened. That is never was there. I shook my head and sighed before fixing my smeared mascara. I quickly adjusted my breasts, and ran my hand down my stomach. I turned the side, scanning my body for any flaws. But who the hell am I kidding, my whole life is a "flaw,".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I sat up on the couch. Now in my old gray sweatpants and tank top, Dexter curled up beside me. I was waiting for the story I had seen previewed in the beginning part of the news to come on. It was about a stripper being abducted practically right off the pole at a local strip club. Her name was Lisa, but she went by Delilah. She was only eighteen years old. I didn't know why I was staying up to see this. It was already seven in the morning, I had been home since five. I was exhausted from a whole night of stage dancing. I was too afraid to go back on the floor after seeing Oliver. It brought back to many memories, and I couldn't break down. I just, couldn't.

I let out a long and loud sigh as the news finally came back from a commercial break. The formal looking anchor lady repeated herself again about the missing stripper. A picture flashed of her on the screen. She was gorgeous. Her deep green eyes seemed to pop out from her pale white skin. Her perfectly straight strawberry blond hair fell perfectly along her perfect and round breasts. She was flawless. I'm sure lots of people would venture to say, "_What a pretty girl, such a shame she turned out this way," _but I wouldn't dare mumble those words from my lips. She was damn lucky. She got paid well to dance topless in front of men. It was a life style. You learn to live with the criticism and disgusted looks and names towards girls like me. You become numb to the stereotypes. To the slut, whore and ho. You learn to be strong, and to be your own woman.

Another picture of her blinked on the screen, in this one she was standing next to a tall blond, curly haired boy, with an infant in her arms.

"It has been believed her ex-boyfriend Alex Rod may have some involvement. And the whereabouts of her eight month old child are unknown as well, and in other news another food recall has been..." I quickly flicked off the TV. It pissed me off. No one cared where she was, or who may be raping her right now, and plotting her death. She was an outcast, a nobody. Maybe if she were rich, or had a famous family, the media would give a shit. But she was a filthy whore to them, so no one really gave a damn.

**A/N : Okay, let me just say I thought this chapter totally sucked, but I needed it to end here or it would go on forever. **

**I want the whole thing with grad night and Brett to kinda unveil themselves slowly, so I hope the mystery still remains. lol.**

**Well, I'm sorry for the pretty short chapter and the kinda random speech thing at the end, but, I must say, remember that speech thing, because I think it will probably come into play later. **

**Okay, well thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Keep them coming! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. **

I stared out at the empty room before me. It suddenly looked so empty. So bare. The large window on the far left wall opened up to the busy streets of Las Vegas below. Lights zoomed by, causing the room to light up with reds, greens and yellows. The plasma screen TV perched on the bare and green wall beside the window. Across from that, there was a black leather couch. On either side two dark wooden end tables sat, beside the one nearest to the window, Dexter's bed lie.

The room looked so cold and rejected as I stood by the front door about to leave for work. I squeezed my eyes shut and then quickly re-opened them. But, that same loneliness came over me again. I quickly shook my head before leaving the bitter apartment.

I could hear a baby crying as I stepped foot into the cigarette scented hallway. I slowly made my way dow the long and narrow hall to the elevators. There was an older, hefty looking man already in the elevator when I got in. He looked me up and down, then nodded towards me.

"How you doing?" he asked. I gave him a smile and replied;

"Good," When the doors opened we both got out at the lobby. I walked out to my car and then got in.

_I exchanged glances with Oliver. The unnerving silence seemed to echo throughout the room. He had a gun. Jeff, drunk and pissed off has a gun. I told myself to get up. I could convince him not to do anything stupid. He's had these things happen before. Sometimes he just- loses it. I pulled Oliver's blue and white striped button up shirt over my bare boy. The sent of his cologne clung to my skin. _

_"Lily what the hell do you think your doing?" Oliver asked sitting up in bed._

_"Oliver, he has a gun," I said looking over at him. He stayed silent. I knew that I could stop him. Jeff will listen to me. _

_I reached for the door knob. The cold and chipped silver handle sent goose bumps rising across my tanned arms. I threw the door open and then promptly closed it behind me. I didn't want people to know that it was Oliver sitting naked in the bedroom I was emerging from. _

_"You bitch," I heard coming from downstairs. No one seemed to say a word. The once loud and talkative people were silent. Something was wrong. Something had to be wrong._

_The base from the music still sent vibrations throughout the house. With every step I took down the cool wooden staircase, Jeff's voice became clearer. _

_"What you couldn't satisfy him enough, huh?" I closed my eyes as I reached the final step. I was scared to death at what I would see in the next room. The few people still standing by the stair case had horrified looks plastered on their faces. It was as if they had just stepped into their worst nightmare. _

_I braced myself as I peered around the corner. But nothing could prepare me for what I saw next. Jeff stood behind Miley, his left arm held a tight grip on her neck, in his right hand, he held a gun, the barrel pointed at her head. _

It had been a long night. A long and tiring night. It was Sunday, which meant I was giving dances to horny business men, sad because their week in Las Vegas is almost over. Their excuses to their wives about being at some convention is almost over. They were on their way back to the white picket fence community where the only satisfaction you could get for eighty bucks was buying your wife a sexy lingerie set and praying that maybe some night you can send the kids off to grandmas and get a little alone time.

My feet ached as I threw my listless body onto the hard, cold wooden bench in the locker room. I placed my hands over my eyes. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Thoughts of that girl, the stripper who went missing, seemed to haunt me. It was weird. It was almost as if I was jealous of her. Jealous that people cared for her and were looking for her. That she wasn't chasing after some false dream. Maybe after the torture stopped, she was happy. Maybe the person who was beating her and reaping her knew that. I shook my head. I think I'm going delusional.

"Lily?" I heard someone say. With all the strength I had left in the sluggish body I managed to sit up.

"Yea?" I called back. I saw Laura, our receptionist, emerge from the rows of lockers.

"I know that your really tired and you only have ten minutes before your shift is over but, you've got a guy requesting you in room seven, do you think you could-" I nodded, stopping her from finishing her sentence.

"Yea, not a problem," I said even though I desperately wanted to just leave and go home, curl up in bed with Dexter by my side and drift off to sleep.

"Thanks," Laura said smiling before she left. I pushed myself up, off the bench. Maybe he'll be hot, who knows. I tried to look on the bright side.

I slowly walked out onto the floor. There were about ten men tops in the whole club. The night crowd was just about over. The ugly ducklings as us hotties like to call them were beginning to arrive for the 5-9 shift. They were the girls who were more or less trashy. Basically the only customers they got were construction workers on their way to work.

Once I reached the private room I stopped to adjust my breasts in the small cupped bikini that barely managed to cover my breasts. I pulled the boy shorts I wore up a bit so the bottom part of my ass was exposed. I slowly and sensually began to peel the red, thick curtain away from the doorway.

"Hey baby," I said in my sexy voice. The lights in the room were dimmed. Disabling me to make out any features on his face. The only thing I could see was the black silhouette of his body. He looked nice and trimmed. Maybe this will be my happy ending to a horrendous night. There was no answer from him. No whistle, grunt, or lick of the lips. Nothing. I figured from his lack of response that he was a young one. Probably a stripper virgin.

"You okay," I asked as I flirtatiously took a seat beside him and placed my hand on his well toned chest. He sighed nervously and covered his face with his hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I traced a line with my fingers along his stomach.

"Can you please just-" He said before sliding away from me. I looked at his curiously. He still kept his hand to his face. I couldn't make out any features. His voice did sound familiar though.

"Lily-" He said. I sighed and shook my head. I knew who it was now. He slowly remove his hand from his face as I removed my own from his chest.

"Oliver?"

**A/N: Sorry to end it there. I tried to go on but it just felt to long and carried on. I'm sorry for the long update & short chapter. I really hope I can get this updated before Nov. 1 because then all my stories are on hiatus until December. (you can read why in my profile if your curious)**

**Well, thank you for all the reviews! keep them coming! **


End file.
